


Gusto Kong Mapag-isa Nang Kasama Ka

by mojojodyo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojojodyo/pseuds/mojojodyo
Summary: Prompt #195 - Si Sehun ang gwapong bassist ng bandang SKY. Madalas silang tumugtog sa isang bar at isang gabi, napanood sila ni Junmyeon at kailanma'y hindi na nito nalimutan ang gitarista.





	Gusto Kong Mapag-isa Nang Kasama Ka

"Naalala mo ba?" tumawa nang mahina si Sehun, ngunit abot mata parin ang ngiti niyang hanggang ngayo'y kinahuhumalingan ng kausap. "Baliw na baliw ka saakin noon."  


Hindi naman makatatanggi si Junmyeon. Totoo naman na unang kita niya palang kay Sehun noong gabing _iyon_, unang tama palang ng pick nito sa gitara, nagustuhan niya na ito. Tila ba sa bawat segundong lumipas na tumititig siya sa mga mata ng gitaristang tutok sa pagtugtog, sa mga labi nitong binabasa ng dila maya't maya, at sa mga daliri nitong mabilis ang pagsunod sa saliw ng kanta, may kakaiba siyang naramdaman: isang pabilis nang pabilis na pintig sa kanyang dibdib.

  


Hindi mahilig sa tugtugan si Junmyeon; kung hindi lang siya sapilitang isinama ng kaibigan sa bagong bukas na bar, wala siya ngayon dito. "Nakikinig ka ba?" tanong nito sakanya sa mas malakas nang boses. "Narinig mo lang ako nung tapos na yung kanta. 'Kala ko ba 'di mo 'to mae-enjoy, ha?"

"May sinabi ba akong na-enjoy ko?" sagot naman ni Junmyeon na halatang may pag-aakila sa kanyang tono. "Hindi ba pwedeng may nakita lang akong maganda?"

"Hala! Don't tell me babae na ang gusto mo, Jun?" May pagkabigla sa mukha ni Baekhyun. "Alam mong matagal na tayong magkaibigan at alam kong hindi babae ang hanap mo."

Napailing na lang si Junmyeon sa mga kalokohang pingsasabi ng kaibigan. Oo, simula nang maging kahati niya sa dorm si Baekhyun noong college, alam na nito ang lahat ng detalye tungkol sakanya. Sa katunayan, pareho silang nagkakagusto sa mga lalake sa kanilang unibersidad. Ang tanging pinagkaiba lang ng dalawa, malakas ang loob ni Junmyeon sa recitation habang malakas naman ang loob ni Baekhyun sa pakikipagrelasyon. Kaya hanggang ngayon, si Junmyeon ang may mas magandang trabaho pero siya ang wala paring nagiging boyfriend. "Ang daldal mo." 

“By,” Bigla namang may tumabi kay Baekhyun na ikinalaki ng mga mata ni Junmyeon. Agad namang pinunasan ni Baek ang pawis ng matangkad na lalaki sa noo nito, na para bang matagal niya na itong ginagawa. "Kanina pa kayo? Sabi ko sayo agahan mo para nandun ka sa baba eh. 'Di mo naman ata ako pinanood."

Umirap si Baekhyun, pero hindi parin inaalis ang tuon sa lalaki. “Nasa likod ka, Yeol. Saka may mga drums sa harap mo. Tingin mo makikita kita ‘don sa baba?”

"Tingin ko may hindi ako nabalitaan?" singit ni Junmyeon sa kaibigan at sa lalaking bagong dating. Tipo talaga 'to ni Baekhyun; parang poste sa taas pero may pagka-baby face. Maamo ang mukha pero parang pang-higante ang boses sa lalim.

"Ay, Chanyeol nga pala. Yeol nalang." Tinanggap ni Junmyeon ang inabot na kamay nito at hindi na nagulat sa sunod nitong sinabi. "Boyfriend ni Baek, kahapon lang."

"Actually, kaya ‘di na kita nasasamahan mag-grocery is yun ang ginagawa namin sa dates namin." Paglalahad ni Baekhyun habang hinahalo ang order nitong iced tea. "We met sa online selling ko, tapos after a lot of foodcourt dates, we just knew."

Mabilis siguro para kay Junmyeon, pero hindi naman na ito bago. Alam niyang may sariling buhay at pacing si Baekhyun; kayang-kaya nito ang kanyang sarili. “Hmm. Masaya ako para sa’yo, Baek. Mukha namang masunurin ‘tong si Yeol, e.”

Napatawa naman ang bagong magkasintahan at humirit pa si Chanyeol. "Don't worry. Magkasundong-magkasundo kami, 'diba By?" Sabi nito sabay akbay pa kay Baekhyun. Malaki ang pagkakaiba ng katawan ng dalawang ito, tipong mababalot ng katawan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun kapag yinakap niya ito. Sa loob-loob ni Junmyeon, gusto niya rin na pag nagkaboyfriend siya, gusto niya ring mas malaki sakanya. Parang yung gitaristang tinititig-titigan niya kanina.

"O, andito na pala ‘to eh. Pare, upo ka na 'don." turo ni Chanyeol sa upuang nasa tabi ni Junmyeon. "Kilala mo na si Baek, 'diba. Ito naman ang kaibigan niya, si Jun. Jun, kabanda ko sa SKY, si Sehun."

Kapag sinuswerte ka nga naman.

Ang gitaristang kani-kanina lang ay hinahangaan niya sa malayo ay ngayon, kulang nalang e maubos niya na ang tapang ng pabango sa sobrang lapit.

"Sehun." Matipid lang ang pagpapakilala pero parang may mga nagwawalang kabayo sa dibdib ni Junmyeon. Sobrang gwapo ni Sehun sa malapitan, pati pala boses nito ay bagay sa magandang itsura nito. Ni hindi niya napansin ang sandaling pagdadampi ng kanilang mga palad dahil kahit pangalan ni Sehun ay gwapong-gwapo siya. “A, J-Jun.”

Tumikhim naman si Baekhyun at Chanyeol, halatang napagkakatuwaan si Junmyeon na namumula na. "So, ayon ehem, something came up." simula ni Baek na hindi parin nawawala ang nakakalokong ngiti sa labi. "Junnie here needs to loosen up, Sehunnie, so I thought na maybe you could help. Yeol and I need to go e."

"At dahil talo ka sa pustahan kanina sa NBA, ‘di kita masasamahang mag-drama, pare. At least ‘di ka gagastos sa alak o palibre." Dagdag pa ni Chanyeol, pero wala nang sinabi si Sehun bukod sa pagtango. Ang hirap basahin, para bang walang emosyon, para bang… hindi naman masaya. Kung mestiza kayang maganda ang hubog ng katawan ni Junmyeon, matutuwa ‘tong katabi siya?

"So, maiwan na namin kayo, ha?" Tumayo na agad si Baekhyun at hila hila na ang boyfriend nito pababa ng lugar hanggang sa maglaho na ang mga likod nila sa dami ng tao. Naiwan na nga si Junmyeon at Sehun na nakaupo roon, pinagkaisahan ng kani-kaniya nilang kaibigan.

Walang pagsidlan ang hiya ni Junmyeon sa sitwasyon na iyon, pero habang tumatagal ang katahimikan nilang dalawa sa gitna ng maingay namang lugar, para bang may hindi tama. Paubos na ang alak na dala ni Sehun na inuunti-unti nitong iniinom sa babasaging baso pero bawat lagok nito, tila si Junmyeon ang nag-iipon ng lakas ng loob. "S-sehun."

Lumingon si Sehun sakanya at bahagya nitong itinaas ang isang kilay. Para namang nalunod si Junmyeon sa tinging ibinigay ni Sehun sakanya kaya't hind na nito maituloy-tuloy ang sasabihin niya. Sa katunayan, hindi niya alam kung ano ang sasabihin niya. Marami siyang gustong suhestiyon na gagawin: gusto niya nang lumabas, gusto niya nang umuwi, pero gusto niya ring makasama pa at makausap si Sehun kahit sandali. Sa isip isip niya, Lord, bakit naman kasi bigla bigla kang naghuhulog ng anghel sa tabi ko.

"Baka matunaw na ako niyan."

Biglang napaiwas ng tingin si Junmyeon sa sinabi ni Sehun. Gustuhin niya mang magpalamon na sa lupa sa sobrang hiya, sayang naman kung bente singko na siya pero hindi niya parin nasusubukang mag-first move. "A, ang gwapo mo kasi?"

Pinigilan ni Sehun nag mapangisi sa pamumuri ni Junmyeon sakanya. "Narinig ko na 'yan." Napangiti naman si Junmyeon; sobrang sarap pala sa pakiramdam na ganoon ang epekto ng sinabi niya. Unang beses niya palang itong sinubukan, medyo pumalya lang ng konti pero umuubra pala. “Ubusin mo na ‘yang sa’yo. Lumabas na tayo.” ani ni Sehun nang hindi man lang tinitingnan sa mata ang kausap. Ano pa nga bang inaasahan niya, isip ni Junmyeon. “S-sige.” Matipid na sagot ni Junmyeon bago tuluyang tinungga ang iced tea sa baso niya. Panandalian lang palang saya ang dala ng pag-uusap nila ni Sehun na mas maikli pa sa buhok niya.

Mabilis silang nakababa't lumabas ng bar, habang may iba namang papasok palang. Hindi naman siya uminom pero parang matutumba si Junmyeon sa panlalambot ng tuhod niya. Sa pagod man, sa kaba o kung ano pa, hindi niya na sigurado. Malamang may halo parin ng alcohol ang inumin nila kanina, pero kaunti lang naman siguro ‘yon. Mas matindi parin ang epekto ni Sehun kung bakit nanghihina siya.

"Alas diyes palang pala." sambit ni Sehun na tumingin sa relo nito. Ngayon lang napansin ni Junmyeon na puros itim lahat ng suot ni Sehun sa katawan, mula sa sapatos, damit at relo. Mukha ring hindi nabahiran ng kulay ang buhok ni Sehun, samantalang siya ay may pagkabrown dahil masyado raw siyang lalaki tingnan kapag itim ang buhok niya. “May gusto ka pa bang puntahan?" sabi ni Sehun habang inaayos ang extrang helmet na iniwan ng kaibigan niya sa kanyang motor. "Mukha namang gusto nilang dalhin kita kung saan."

Wala namang partikular na gustong puntahan si Junmyeon. Kadalasan, pagkatapos ng trabaho eh umuuwi siya agad para manood ng telebisyon, at kapag wala namang pasok eh namimili lang siya sa grocery at umuuwi lang agad para magpahinga. Ano pa nga bang sasabihin niya nang hindi napapahiya? "A, ikaw ang bahala?"

Isinuot na sakanya ni Sehun ang helmet sabay sabing, “Bahala na.” Sumakay na si Sehun at dali dali namang umangkas si Junmyeon pagka-istart ng motorsiklo. Pati nalang ata ugong ng makina ng motor ni Sehun, may dating parin kay Junmyeon. Paanong sa isang gabi lang ay may ganito nang mala-pelikulang pangyayari sa buhay niya? Napakabait nga ng Itaas sa kanya. "Kumapit ka nang mabuti, baka mahulog ka." bilin ni Sehun nang pinaandar na nga ang motor niya. Yumakap naman si Junmyeon sa bewang nito, kahit pa sa totoo lang, kanina pa siya nahulog.

"Sa’n ka nakatira?" sigaw ni Sehun para marinig siya ni Junmyeon kahit pa malakas ang hanging sinasalubong nila. Kung tutuusin pwede niya namang bagalan ang takbo, pero nasisiyahan yata si Sehun kapag humaharurot sila sa kalsadang halos wala nang tao.

"Sa Sampaguita!" sigaw pabalik ni Junmyeon ng pangalan ng kalye nila. Halos paubos na ang mga sasakyan sa daang tinatahak nila pauwi kina Junmyeon at nang makaabot sila sa isang tulay, binagalan ni Sehun ang takbo at nagtanong, "Baba muna tayo saglit?"

Tumango naman si Junmyeon at itinigil naman ni Sehun ang motorsiklo sa gilid. Lumapad ang ngiti ni Junmyeon, tuwang-tuwa dahil nagkaroon siya ng pagkakataong pagmasdan ang mga ilaw na nakahilera sa riverside restaurant-- ang repleksiyon ng mga ito’y nasa tubig ng ilog na umaagos sa ilalim ng tulay. Tinanggal niya ang helmet at pumikit, nakaharap sa direksiyon ng malamig na simoy na dumarampi sa kanyang mukha. "Hay, salamat."

"Gusto mo rin dito?" mahinang tanong ni Sehun habang nakatayo sa tabi ni Junmyeon, pinanonood rin ang mga ilaw ng siyudad, ng mga inuman, ng mga bagong tayong commercial buildings na dati ay bakanteng lupa lamang. Marami nang nagbago; kahit ang ilog nga’y sabi nila'y hindi mo masusuong nang makalawang beses.

"Oo naman," sagot ni Junmyeon. "Nung bata ako, naglalakad ako pauwi galing sa eskwelahan. Dumadaan ako dito lagi, at gustong gusto ko kung ga’no kakalma ang buhay kapag ito lang ang kaharap ko. Na kung gaano ako katagal na nakatayo rito, ganoon din katagal nawawala ang mga iniisip ko."

“Sana nga pwedeng dito nalang tumayo habambuhay. Para mawala na nang tuluyan ang iniisip ko.” Bumuntong-hininga si Sehun, tila ba maraming gustong sabihin ngunit nahihirapan parin. “Pero naka-ilang balik na ko dito, Jun. Hindi parin mawala.”

Ilang sandali pa ay nagpakawala ng isa pang buntong-hininga si Sehun bago tumalikod sa mga ilaw na kanina niya pa pinagmamasdan. “Tara na.” Pagkasuot niya ng helmet ay kaniya nang pinaandar ang motor; malalim na ang gabi at kailangan na nila parehong umuwi. Hindi na sila nag-usap. Nakakatuon lang ang pansin ni Sehun sa daan, at si Junmyeon, naktingin man sa kalsadang binabagtas nila, isa lang ang iniisip: ang lalaking kinakapitan niya ngayon ay marami yatang lungkot na itinatago.

  


“Salamat.” Ani ni Junmyeon pagkababa ng motor, sabay abot ng helmet na kaniyang ginamit. Tumango lang si Sehun, tipid nang muli sa pagsasalita at pagpapakita ng emosyon sa kanyang mukha. “Magkita kaya tayo ulit?” Napatingin ito sakanya, tila ba napaisip sa tanong niya. “ ‘Wag mo nang isipin, hehe, bahala na lang.”

Ilang sandali lang nakatayo roon si Junmyeon, hinihintay na paandarin ni Sehun ang motor niya kung hindi rin naman ito sasagot. Bakit ba ayaw pa nitong umalis? Nangangalay na ang panga niya sa pag-ngiti dito. “Sige na, gagabihin ka lalo.”

“May gig ulit kami doon. Sa Friday. Punta ka.”

Muli na namang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Junmyeon dahil sa sandaling iyon at nabato na nga sa harap ng apartment niya kahit pa nakaalis na si Sehun. Nawawala siya sa sarili kahit nang nasa kama na siya; halos hindi na rin siya makatulog sa kakaisip kung pinapupunta nga talaga siya ni Sehun. Marami pang tanong na tumatakbo sa isip niya: bakit naman siya iimbitahan kung halos hindi ito nagsalita kaninang magkasama sila? Maguusap na kaya sila sa Biyernes? Makaka-angkas kaya siya ulit sa motor nito? Kailangan niyang paghandaan ‘to kung sakali... Siguro pagod na pagod na si Sehun sa kakatakbo niya sa isip ni Junmyeon buong magdamag.

  


\+ + +

  


“Hindi ako makakapunta sa Friday, Jun, can I ask you a favor?” sambit ni Baekhyun habang hawak ang kanyang cellphone. “Nag text na si Chanyeol, galit parin. Pero anong pake ko ‘di ba?”

Nakatambay si Baekhyun sa apartment ni Junmyeon ngayon, isang himala ika niya. Hindi naman na ito napupunta mula nang naging boyfriend nito si Chanyeol- pwera nalang ngayong magkaaway ang dalawa. “Bakit ba kasi pinipilit mo siya…”

“Jun, you know me. Straight forward akong tao. Mabilis ang pacing ko.” Iritang pagpapaliwanag ng kaibigan. “Gusto ng mga bata na tumugtog siya sa school event so I told the Department Head na he would. Pero mas gusto niyang maging drummer lang ng SKY, eh hindi naman maeenjoy ng mga bata kapag ganon.”

“Malamang sinabi mo ‘yan sakanya nang hindi siya kinukunsulta, kaya siyempre magagalit ‘yon. May banda siya, Baek, bago ka pa dumating.” Ani ni Junmyeon habang tinatapatan ng electricfan ang kaibigang kanina pa nagbabaga sa inis. “Kung mas mahalaga sakanya ‘yon, bakit mo ipagpipilitang tumugtog siya nang mag-isa?”

“Kasi ayokong mapahiya, okay? Tatawanan siya ni Kris at magfi-feeling na dapat kasi sinagot ko na siya noon. I turned him down hindi lang dahil boss ko siya, kundi dahil ang yabang yabang niya. Wala siya sa kalingkingan ni Chanyeol. Bwisit na ‘yon, edi sana mapapakita ko sakanya na may taste ako!” Tumawa nang malakas si Junmyeon dahil napakalaking bagay nga naman sa ego ni Baekhyun nito. “Sasabihin ko ‘to kay Sehun.” Napatigil sa pagdadada at tumitig sakanya si Baek, takang-taka kung bakit isang gabi lang ay para bang nagkamabutihan na ang dalawang sinet-up palang nila ng boyfriend niyang humble. “Close na kayo?”

“Inimbita niya ako sa gig nila sa Friday, kaya kahit di ka humingi ng pabor pupunta ako.” Ngiting-ngiti na sagot ni Jun. Sana nga maganda ang magiging takbo ng Biyernes ng gabi. Dadaan na siya sa Simbahan ng San Francisco para mag-tirik ng pink na kandila, baka sakaling ambunan muli ng grasya sa pag-ibig.

  


Dumating naman nga ang araw na pinakahihintay ni Junmyeon, at mabuti nalang ay nabalanse nila ang accounts bago mag alas otso. Siniguro niyang hindi siya mahahaggard at hindi gaanong nagusot ang suot nitong slacks at pink na long sleeves. “Hindi ka na talaga sasama?” sabi nito sa kabilang linya; tinawagan niya si Baekhyun habang nag-aabang ng masasakyan papunta sa bar kung saan muling tutugtog ang SKY.

Sa kabilang dako naman, hindi mapakali si Chanyeol at kanina pa pabalik-balik ang lakad. Nahihilo na si Sehun na walang ginawa kundi sundan ng tingin ang kaibigang mukhang namomroblema parin. “Yeol, maupo ka nga.” Pabagsak namang umupo sa couch si Chanyeol sa tabi ni Sehun. Nagpakawala ito ng buntong hininga na lagi lang namang nangyayari kapag may nangyari na namang away sa pagitan ni Chanyeol at sa kasintahan nitong si Baek. “Problema mo?”

“Okay, yung sabi ko sayong offer na mag-gitara sa school na pinapasukan ni Baek?” panimula ni Chanyeol. “Iniisip kong tumuloy. Pero hindi parin pinansin ni Baekhyun ang mga tawag ko. Kahit anong tampuhan namin, ‘pag ako ang nauunang sumuyo, sumasagot agad ‘yon.”

“Hello.” sambit ni Junmyeon na kararating lang sa waiting room. “Pinuntahan ko kayo kasi wala pa kayo sa labas. Akala ko joke lang ni Sehun na may gig kayo ngayong gabi.”

Nginitian naman ni Chanyeol si Junmyeon. “Inimbita ka pala nito?” Nagkatinginan naman si Junmyeon at Sehun at mabili namang nag-iwasan ang mga mata na para bang may nagawa silang hindi nila sinasadya.

"A, oo. Pero tuloy parin ba kayo? Nasan yung isa?" Pansin ng binata na dalawa lang sa SKY ang naroon kaya hindi pa sila nagsisimulang tumugtog. "Nga pala Yeol, si Baek pupunta sana ang kaso nilagnat naman kaya hindi rin natuloy. Pinapasabi ngang puntahan mo nalang daw siya pagkatapos ng gig niyo."

Nagkunot-noo si Chanyeol at nanahimik matapos tumango tango. Magbabati na nga lang naudlot pa.

“Huy, nag-chat si Kai na kapag hindi siya nakarating in 15 minutes, hindi na siya makakatuloy. LBM daw 'diba. Hindi ka nagbabasa sa gc. Tatatlo na nga lang tayo.”

“At ngayon mukhang mag-isa ka nalang,” sabi ni Chanyeol sabay tayo lampas sa taas ng lahat ng taong nasa kwartong iyon. Napakatangkad talaga. “Kailangan ko nang puntahan si Baek. Kaya mo na ‘to, nasa lineup na kaya ‘di pwedeng mag-back out.”

“Nasa lineup nga tayo, e bakit ba lagi niyo nalang akong iniipit mag-isa.” Tumayo narin naman si Sehun at nagsanggaan sila ni Chanyeol ng balikat bilang pamamaalam. “Pasalamat kayo kaibigan ko kayo. Anong sasabihin ko?”

“Sus, lagi namang handa yung kanta mo ‘di ba? Ito na siguro ang right time para kantahin mo na ulit.” May sinseridad namang nakita si Junmyeon sa huling ngiti ni Chanyeol bago ito kumaway sakanilang dalawa at umalis. "Salamat sa info Jun. Good luck sainyo!"

Good luck naman kaya saan, isip isip ni Junmyeon. “A, anong kakantahin mo? Wala na yung mga ka-banda mo.” tanong ni Junmyeon habang palinga-linga si Sehun sa kwarto. “Um, may hinahanap ka ba?”

“Oo, gitara.” tipid na sagot ni Sehun at nagsimulang maglibot sa kwarto, inaangat ang mga gamit na nakatambak sa isang gilid. Nasa couch ang bass ni Sehun kaya anong gitara ang hinahanap niya? Nagka-ideya naman agad si Junmyeon, kasabay sa pagharap ni Sehun hawak-hawak ang isang acoustic guitar. Tama siya sa naisip. “Namiss ko ‘to." Ngumiti nang bahagya si Sehun pagtingin nito sakanya. "Abangan mo nalang kung anong kanta. Hindi pa ko sigurado kasi wala akong ensayo. Paka-professional kasi ng mga kabanda ko kung mang-iwan e."

"Sige. Kahit ano pa yan makikinig ako." Patawa-tawang tugon ni Junmyeon sa gitaristang umupo nang muli para i-adjust ang tono ng gitarang nahanap. Para namang nakaramdam din si Junmyeon ng saya sa puso niya; may bago siyang nalaman tungkol kay Sehun ngayon, at sana nga pinapunta siya dito nito para magkakilanlan pa sila lalo. Mukhang may dalang good mood ang acoustic guitar sa binata. “Sehun, iwanan na muna kita. Pwesto na ako ulit doon sa taas?”

Tumingala ito at sandaling nag-isip. "Sige. 'Dun sa dati?"

"Oo. Good luck?"

Ngumiti pabalik si Sehun. "Thanks."

  


Marami-rami na rin ang nasa loob ng bar, nagiinuman at tamang yosi na rin. Ang iba’y nagkukwentuhan, may dalawahan lang at mga grupo ding nagtatawanan. Mas kumportable nga naman talaga sa gabi, walang gaanong responsibilidad kundi ang sariling kasiyahan. Maya-maya ay nakita na ni Junmyeon na lumabas sa stage si Sehun at tumapat rito ang isang spotlight. Nilagyan siya ng mataas na upuan ng isang staff na dali-dali ring tumakbo pabalik sa backstage. Hinda naman nawala ang matinis na tunog ng mic nang lumapit dito si Sehun. “Sorry, sorry. Mic check. Ayan. Ang iba sainyo alam na miyembro ako ng SKY, ang iba hindi ko alam kung pamilyar saamin pero madalas na kaming tumutugtog dito sa mga gig namin. So bale dapat ‘ho e tatlo kami, pero may biglaang lakad ‘yung dalawa at ako lang ang naiwan. Pero tutugtog parin ‘ho ako para sainyo. Para sa mga naiwan.”

Naghiyawan naman ang mga tao at pinalakpakan si Sehun, kabilang na si Junmyeon. Ang bait bait tingnan ni Sehun, lalo pa’t nakatutok sakanya ang ilaw na nagpapa-liwanag sa mukha nito. Lahat ng atensiyon niya ay nakatuon na sa lalaking ngayon ay nasa entablado-- ang lalaking kahit napaka-misteryoso ay nagpapabilis ng tibok ng kaniyang puso.

Pero hindi man nito sabihin sakanya, batid niyang may lungkot si Sehun na pilit nitong ikinukubli.

_“Umuwi ka na baby, di na ako sanay nang wala ka. Mahirap ang mag-isa…”_

Nanginginig pa ang boses ng gitarista sa mga unang salita sa chorus ng kanta; napapaisip si Junmyeon kung ano ang nangyari at kung may magagawa ba siya para tuluyan nang maglaho ang sakit na bumabahid sa mukha ng taong pinagmamasdan niya. Ilang sandali pa ay natapos ni Sehun ang kanta nang may mga sumasabay pa sa pagkanta. National anthem nga raw ng mga naiwan.

  


“Inom ka?” alok ni Junmyeon kay Sehun na kakaakyat lang sa kung saan siya nakaupo. Katatapos lang ng acoustic session ni Sehun na nagpalumbay sa lahat ng manonood. Ngumiti si Sehun at hindi alam ni Junmyeon kung ito ay dahil parin sa palakpakan na natamo ni Sehun matapos nitong kumanta, dahil hindi niya pa nakita ang lalaking ito nang ganito. “Hindi na. Tara?”

"Sa'n?" Laki na lamang ang gulat ni Junmyeon sa bilis ng pangyayari. Akala niya ay handa na siya kung sakaling makipag-inuman kay Sehun para makapag-kwento ito. Ngunit bukod sa ngiti nitong nagpapahina sakanyang tuhod, hindi ito uminom at kinuha na ang kanyang braso para bumaba’t lumabas na ng bar. “Teka, aalis na tayo agad?”

Hindi kumibo si Sehun kahit pa nakangiti parin ito. Iniabot nito sakanya ang helmet. Aangkas nga siyang muli, at makakayakap nanaman sa lalaking mala-hulog ng langit. Ngunit dahil mabagal ang responde ni Junmyeon, si Sehun na ang nagsuot ng helmet na inaabot niya kanina sakanya. “Tama na kakatitig. ’Dun ulit tayo sa tulay.”

Nakuha naman ni Junmyeon ang ibig sabihin ng binata kaya’t walang atubili na siyang umangkas sa motorsiklo, nakakapit sa denim jacket ni Sehun. Ngayon niya lang napansing naka-all denim naman na outfit ito, kung saan napatawa siya. “Denim day pala?”

“Loko ka na a.” sambit lang nito bago humarurot na sa destinasyon nilang dalawa. Ayaw na ni Sehun sa bar, masyadong maingay pagkatapos niyang mag-tanghal. Ano pa nga bang aasahan sa isang bar kung saan gustong lunurin ng mga tao ang mga sarili at ang kanilang mga problema sa agos ng alak at lakas ng tugtugin?

Mabilis ang takbo ng dalawa at maya-maya lamang ay nasa isang tabi nanaman sila ng tulay tumigil at nakaharap sa direksiyon ng hangin. Medyo malamig na ang simoy dahil may bagyong paparating sabi sa balita noong isang gabi. “Ang gaan ng pakiramdam ko.” Si Sehun ang bumasag sa katahimikan, at napatingin sakanya si Junmyeon. “Alam mo kung bakit?”

“Hmm. Napansin ko nga. Bakit?”

Tumungo si Sehun, nakikita ang anino niya sa tubig sa ilalim ng tulay. “Kasi ngayon lang ako ulit nakakanta. Ngayon ko lang ulit ‘yon kinanta.”

“Hala, hindi naman halata. Ang galing mo nga e.” pagpuri pa ni Junmyeon sa katabi. Umaasa itong magkwento pa si Sehun tungkol sa sarili. “Pero ano bang kwento ng kantang 'yun para sa’yo?”

“Marami. Maraming-marami dahil nawala ang taong gusto kong pagkwentuhan.” Tumingin si Sehun kay Junmyeon, titig na diretso na yata sa kaluluwa sa lalim. “Akala ko hindi ko matutuloy kanina, pero nakita kit- nakita ko kayong nanonood saakin na parang may pag-asa sa mga mata. Para bang may nahugutan ako ng lakas ng loob. Na may nakikinig saakin.”

Maraming sinabi si Sehun ngunit alam ni Junmyeon na siya ang tinutukoy nito. Nang sinabi niya kung saan siya pupwesto ay hinanap siya ng mga mata ni Sehun bago magsimulang kumanta. Hindi man bagay ang mensahe para sa isang taong kaka-kilala lang, dinama niya kung ano man ang ipinaparating ni Sehun. Hindi iyon mahirap makuha, kaya’t labis ang pamumula ng kaniyang mga pisngi. Ngunit para makasiguro, nagtanong si Junmyeon sakanya. “Isa ba ako sa mga pinaghugutan mo?”

“Siguro.” nakakaloko namang sagot ni Sehun sakanya. “Ikaw, why would you want to meet me again? Ni hindi nga kita kinausap nang maayos the first night we met.”

“Gusto kitang makilala.” Kahit si Junmyeon nagugulat sa sarili niya sa diretsahang sagot niya, pero mabuti naman siguro iyon hindi ba? “Sorry, siguro nase-sense ko na ayaw kong sayangin ang oras kaya sinasabi ko na. Gusto kitang makilala kahit hindi ko alam kung bakit. Simula pa noong una kitang nakita habang tumutugtog. Kahit pa ang lamig mo noong una tayong nagkasama.”

“Straightforward na ba dapat tayo? Sige.” itinukod ni Sehun ang mga kamay sa “Tama kang cold ako, but that's just because I felt awkward na sineset up tayo."

"True." Mabilis na tugon ni Junmyeon.

" At alam mo, naisip kong imbitahin ka for God knows what reason. Hindi ko rin alam e. Maybe because I wanted to try it without being set up.”

“I’m glad, whatever the reason is.” Ngiti ni Junmyeon nang may buong sinseridad. Ni minsan hindi siya nakaabot sa ganitong parte nang pakikipagkilanlan sa nagugustuhan niyang lalaki. Tandang-tanda niya pa ang kaisa-isang taong nagustuhan niya noong nasa kolehiyo na pinagmamasdan niya lang sa malayo. “Glad dahil hindi ko inakalang magkakaroon ako ng chance to personally get to know a crush.”

“No way.” sabi ni Sehun na hindi makapaniwala. Totoong may aura ng pagka-mahiyain si Junmyeon na pansin niya nang una silang nagkakilala pero kaya naman nitong dire-diretsong umamin sakanya. “Bakit ngayon kaya mo naman pala?”

“I don’t know. Special ka siguro 'no?” natatawang sagot ni Junmyeon, bago pa dumako sa mas seryosong tanong. “So ikaw, speaking of special person, who was it?”

“Yung nang-iwan?” huminga nang malalim si Sehun habang inaalala kung gaano niya itinuring na espesyal ang taong dahilan ng kalungkutan niya. “Let’s just call him Han. Han-doon na sa ibang bansa, nang hindi man lang nagpaalam.”

“Sorry, dapat ba ‘di ko na tinanong?” nag-aalalang tanong ni Junmyeon, dahil baka mawala sa mood si Sehun at hindi na maging magaan ang kwentuhan nila.

Ngumiti nang matipid si Sehun bago tuluyang nagkwento. “No, it’s fine. Kanina, nung kumanta ako, alam kong wala na yung bigat na iniwan niya dito.” Itinuro ni Sehun ang dibdib niya at nagpatuloy. “’Yun ang kanta ko para sakanya ever since he left last year. ‘Yun pa nga ang most played song ko last year sa Spotify. I realized, habang kinakanta ko ‘yon ngayon: shit, hindi na siya masakit."

"Hindi na?"

"Hindi na." Diretsahang sabi ni Sehun na siguradong sigurado nang napakawalan na ang hinanakit sa taong matagal nang wala sa buhay niya. "Hindi ako makakapag-move on kung hindi ko susubukang magsimula."

"Sa tingin mo," Dahan-dahang tanong ni Junmyeon, "kaya mo na ba?"

"Ang mag-move on?" Taas kilay na tanong ni Sehun. "Oo naman. Kanina ko lang naramdaman na kaya ko naman. Natakot akong tingnan ang sugat kong naghilom na pala."

Musikerong tunay siguro ang kausap ni Junmyeon ngayon, na kung magsalita ay may pagwawangis ang mga binibitawang linya. "Edi... may chance ako?" Napatawang bigla si Sehun at gusto namang tumalon ni Junmyeon sa tubig sa kahihiyan. Bakit niya ba kasi biglaang natanong? "Huy, wag mo nang sagutin-"

"Siguro, Jun." Humupa na ang pagtawa ni Sehun at saka naman kumabog ang dibdib ni Junmyeon sa kasagutang hindi niya inaasahang makuha. "Siguro we met for a reason. Siguro this is both our chance to give it a shot."

Tahimik lang si Junmyeon habang pinoproseso ang mga sinasabi ni Sehun. Ganito ba kabilis ang pacing ni Baekhyun? Bakit parang mas mabilis pa ata ito? "Hey, don't worry. We'll just date and take it slow."

"Okay pero... bakit nagustuhan mo na rin ako?" Ito ang numero unong tanong sa utak ni Junmyeon ngayon. Ganito ba ka-epketibo ang pagtitirik ng kandila sa simbahan? Taimtim bang masyado ang kanyang dasal? Paano?

Hinawi ni Sehun ang bangs ni Junmyeon na nagulo ng malakas na ihip ng hangin. "Mabilis lang. Nung hinanap kita kanina. Alam kong hindi naman bagay sayo yung kanta, pero tingin mo palang, sinusuportahan mo na ako. It's what I never saw in somebody else for a long time."

"Bukod sa pumunta ka para manood, it's like your eyes show how amazed you are with what I do. Matagal akong hindi nakakita ng ganoong suporta. So thank you. I'd really like to keep someone like you around."

Hindi alam ni Junmyeon kung anong isasagot o itatanong pa. Konti nalang ay sasabog na siya sa kilig na nararamdaman sa kasalukuyan. Gusto niya nang umuwi dahil baka sunggaban niya na si Sehun sa sobrang tuwa. "Uwi mo na muna ko please?"

Tumawa at pumayag nalang si Sehun, dahil hindi man bago sakanya ang magtapat sa isang tao, alam niyang bago pa ito kay Junmyeon. Marami pang araw ang darating para mas makilala nila ang isa't isa. Ang mahalaga, pareho sila ng gusto sa ngayon- ang isa't isa.

  


Ilang gabi pang lumabas si Sehun at Junmyeon simula noong nagkwentuhan sila sa tulay, bago tuluyang humantong sa isang masinsinang paguusap para tuluyang magkaintindihan. Bawat gig ng SKY ay sinasamahan na ni Junmyeon si Baekhyun na manood; tuwing matatapos ang kanilang pagtugtog, aalis na nang magkahiwalay ang dalawang pares, at laging dadalhin ni Sehun si Junmyeon sa tulay para magpalipas ng oras. Hindi na sigurado si Sehun kung ano na o kung ano ba dapat ang relasyon nila.

“Kanina ka pa tahimik, a?” Simula ni Junmyeon nang nakatitig sakanya. Umiwas siya ng tingin rito dahil para bang napakaganda ng mukha nito ngayong gabi. Ang mala-dark chocolate na buhok ni Junmyeon ay hinahangin, at ang mala-gatas nitong kutis ay maliwanag sa sinag ng buwan. “May sakit ka ba?” Lalong nag-init ang mukha ni Sehun nang dumampi ang malambot na kamay ni Junmyeon sa noo at pisngi niya. “Hala, bakit mainit ka? Gusto mo na bang umuwi?”

“Mahal na kita.”

Parang tumigil ang mundo ng dalawa sa pag-amin ng damdamin ni Sehun. Ilang linggo na silang nagkakasama, getting to know each other exclusively kumbaga. Pero habang tumatagal ay nahuhulog nang nahuhulog si Sehun para sa isa. Nakikita niya kung gaano ito kabait, kung gaano ito ka-supportive, kung gaano ito ka-maalaga. Hinawakan nito ang kamay na nakahawak lang kanina pa sa mukha niya. "Jun. I wanted to tell you now. Kasi totoo na talaga e. I want to keep you not just around. I want to keep you as mine."

"Bakit! Hindi naman kita iiwan e."

Iniyakap ni Sehun si Junmyeon sakanyang bewang saka ito hinalikan sa tuktok ng ulo nito. "Alam ko, I feel it. Kaya nga gusto kong maging official na tayo 'di ba?"

Umiiyak si Junmyeon sa saya pero tumango siya nang ilang beses bago tiningnan si Sehun na ngayo'y buong buo ang ngiti. Hindi tulad ng dating tipid. "Mahal din kita."

"Tayo na, ha?"

"Tayo na."

Masaya silang umuwi nang gabing iyon, na may pahabol pang halik sa pisngi ni Sehun dahil ayaw nitong umalis hangga't walang kiss. Simula noon, hindi na lang tuwing weekend gigs nagkakasama ang dalawa. Sinusundo ni Sehun si Junmyeon mula sa trabaho kapag wala itong ginagawa sa studio. Minsan naman, si Junmyeon ang pumupunta sa studio na pinagtatrabahuhan ni Sehun bilang assistant sa controls, at kakain sila ng late dinner.

Bawat gabi ay masayang natatapos nang magkasama sila, pwera nalang nang malapit na mag pasko. Isang araw bago ang holiday break, maraming trabahong kinailangang tapusin si Junmyeon. Stressday na nga siguro ang tawag sa araw na iyon dahil hindi matapos tapos ang department nila kahit pa alas otso pasado na ng gabi hangga't may nawawalang ilang sentimong hindi nagbabalanse.

Matapos ang ilang sakit ng ulo at mata sa ginagawa, nagsihiyawan ang mga natira sa opisina dahil sa wakas ay makakauwi na sila at wala nang pasok nang ilang araw. Simula na nga ng kasiyahan- chineck ni Junmyeon ang cellphone nginit puros text niya lang ang nasa conversation nila ni Sehun. Delivered naman ang mga ito, pero hindi man lang naseen. Sa pagkakaalam niya, nasa studio naman ito at marahil ay patapos narin sa ginagawa. Nag ayos siya ng sarili bago mag-book ng Grab papunta sa building na pinagtatrabahuhan ng kasintahan.

"Eighth floor." Nakuha pang nguniti ni Junmyeon sa naga-assist sa elevator.

Nang magsara ang elevator na sila lamang ang laman, nagtanong ang babae sakanya. "If I may ask, sino pong hanap niyo sir?"

"A, my boyfriend. Bakit?"

Napakunot ang noo ng babae pero bumawi naman ito ng ngiti at sinabing, "Wala po. Baka po nagkakamali lang ako."

"Why?" Mas lalong na curious si Junmyeon. May naramdaman na siyang kakaiba habang pataas nang pataas ang floor.

"Sir, nandito po kasi yung anak ng may-ari ng building. And ang alam ko ikaw lang ang laging napupunta nang ganitong oras sa eighth. Pero doon din siya pumunta."

Hindi pa man lubusang naiintindihan ni Junmyeon ang sinabi ng babae, bumukas na ang elevator doors at tumambad sakanya ang isang lalaking nakahawak sa jacket ni Sehun. Ng Sehun niya. At bukod doon, nakalapat ang mga labi nito sa mga labi ni Sehun. Ng Sehun niya.

  


\+ + +

  


Naninibago parin si Sehun na maagang unuwi. Kung tutuusin, halos ilang araw narin ang lumipas, kaya't sariwang-sariwa parin sa alaala niya ang dahilan kung bakit hindi na naman siya kasing-sigla ng dati. Nagdadalawang-isip pa siya kung maliligo pa siya dahil mainit sa bar kanina, o kung magpapalit nalang siya ng damit at diretso nang magpahinga. Sabi kasi ni Junmyeon, hindi dapat siya naliligo nang pagod.

Si Junmyeon. Miss na miss niya si Junmyeon pero hindi siya nito kinausap mula nang mangyari ang gabing iyon. Tuwing nag-iisa siya ay hindi niya mapigilang maalala ang paghihiwalay nila. Bigla namang tumunog ang cellphone niya na nasa bulsa. Tumatawag si Baekhyun pero hindi sigurado si Sehun kung dapat bang sagutin niya ang kaibigan ni Junmyeon. Isa pa, para saan? Ngunit bilang respeto, sinagot niya parin ito. “Hello?”

“Sehun.” may bakas ng pangamba sa tono ni Baekhyun; napakalayo sa personalidad nito nang una niya itong nakita nang pinakilala ng kabanda niyang si Chanyeol. “Kumusta?”

“Baekhyun, alam kong nag-aalala ka.” sabi ni Sehun bago sumalampak sa kanyang maliit na sala. “Sorry sa pagpatay ng phone. Gusto ko lang mapag-isa ngayon.”

Tahimik sa kabilang linya.

“Naalala mo ba noong una kong dinala doon si Junmyeon? Yung gabing iniwan niyo kami ni Chanyeol.” kwento ni Sehun habang diretso lang ang tingin sa dilim ng salas. “Doon raw siya pumupunta kapag gusto niyang makalimot nang sandali.”

“Sehun…” pabulong na sambit ni Baekhyun. Halata ni Sehun na hindi nito alam ang sasabihin. Paano nga naman niya mapapagaan ang loob ng binata kung ilang linggo palang mula nang naghiwalay si Sehun at Junmyeon.

“Kasalanan ko eh. Paulit-ulit kong naiisip kung gaano siya nasaktan,” nabasag na ang boses ni Sehun at nagsimulang humikbi. “Yung mga… mata ni Jun… naramdaman ko ang pagkadismaya niya… yung sakit…”

“Tama na, Sehun, please.” Gustong patahanin ni Baekhyun si Sehun pero wala siyang magawa dahil binabaan na naman siya nito. Lagi ring hindi pumapasok sa practice ng SKY si Sehun, dahil hindi naman ito makatugtog nang maayos. Kung ano ang pag-aalala ni Chanyeol sa matalik na kaibigan ay siya na ring nararamdaman ni Baekhyun.

  


_ "Si Han. He's back." Sabi ni Chanyeol pagkasara ng pinto sa kwarto ng kaibigan. "I bet hindi niya kasalanan yon, Baek. Kausapin mo si Junmyeon. They need to talk this through." _

_ "Tingin mo ba, hindi ko sinubukan?" Nagcross-arms si Baekhyun at halata sa mukha nitong alalang alala siya. "Ni hindi ako pinagbubuksan ng pinto. He was on emergency leave naman daw sabi sa office niya. Hindi sinasagot ang phone kahit rinig na rinig kong tumutunog sa loob ng bahay niya ang ringtone niya. Yeol, I tried." _

_ Parehong umiiyak si Junmyeon at Sehun sa gabi. Parehong nagiisip kung ano ang mangyayari kinabukasan. Masakit parin kaya bukas? Malamang, dahil pareho nilang hindi gustong maghiwalay- pero nangyari na. _

_ Kitang kita ni Sehun kung paano lumuha ang mga matang dati ay puno ng paniniwala. Hindi maalis sa isip niya ang imahe ng magagandang mata ng kasintahan na napalitan ang sigla ng pagkadismaya. _

_ Hindi niya kasalanan. Umuwi si Han matapos ang isang taon mula nang iniwan niya si Sehun. Malapit na ang kapaskuhan kaya't inakala nitong magandang regalo ang kanyang pagbabalik. Pilit siyang iniwasan ni Sehun na pauwi na ng mga sandaling iyon, dahil wala siyang planong pakinggan ang sasabihin nito. Hindi porket nagtatrabaho lang siya sa kumpanya ng tatay nito ay pagbibigyan niya ang gusto nitong makipagbalikan dahil lang ito'y "handa na magsimulang muli". _

_ "Han, tumigil ka na. Please. Matagal kang nawala at matagal naring nawala ang nararamdaman ko para sayo." Malamig na tinignan ni Sehun ang lalaki. "Hindi na ako galit, pero huwag mo nang ipagpilitang ibalik kung ano man ang meron tayo dati." _

_ "I know I left you hanging," pagrarason nito at pilit na kinukuha ang kamay niya habang nagpapaliwanag. Pero hindi na niya hahayaang gawin ni Han ito sakanya. Mahal niya si Junmyeon at sapat na iyon para hindi na muling buhayin ang namatay na nilang relasyon. "But Sehun, please, bumalik na ako. And this is because of you." _

_ "Hindi, Han! Naririnig mo ba ang sarili mo?" Nagsimula nang maglakad si Sehun palabas ng studio, dali-dali papunta sa dulo ng hallway kung nasan ang elevator. "You coming back for me is bullsht. Kung iniisip mo ako you wouldn't have left!" _

_ "Kaya nga let me make it up to you!" Hindi nagpatinag si Han at humabol dito, hinila ang kanyang damit at sapilitang hinila para mahalikan. Isang kaso ng bad timing, na hindi siya nakalayo agad nang bumukas ang elevator na laman si Junmyeon. _

  


"Jun, please. Sagutin mo na." Bulong ni Sehun sa telepono, kahit pa alam niyang makailang-ulit na niyang sinubukang tawagan ang kasintahan nang hindi nagtatagumpay. Ilang daan na rin ang iniwan niyang text messages dito, nakikiusap, nagsusumamo na makapagpaliwanag nang mabuti. Ilang araw na ba? Parang sobrang tagal na at hindi niya na kakayanin.

Sa kabilang dako ay patuloy na umaagos ang luha ni Junmyeon, iniisip kung bakit ganoon katraydor ang tadhana sakanya. Kung kailan masaya na sila, saka naman bumalik ang nagdulot ng labis na lungkot kay Sehun noon. Siyang nagdudulot naman ng matinding pait sa kanya ngayon. Hindi niya makuhang gumalaw sa pagkakahiga; kanina pa sunod sunod ang notification at tawag sa phone niya. Pagod na pagod na siya kahit sa pakikinig lang sa sunod sunod na ring nito.

"Tama na." Hikbi niya, bago kinuha ang phone gamit ang natitira niyang lakas. Pagtingin niya sa tumatawag ay si Sehun nga, bukod sa mga missed calls na sa ibang contact pa nanggaling. Matagal na nag-isip si Junmyeon kung sasagutin niya ang tawag na ilang araw niya nang hindi pinapansin. Ngayon lang niya naramdamang parang nakakabingi ang ringtone niya at nagtatalo ang isip at puso niya kung dapat niya bang pindutin ang green na icon para lang matapos na.

Para matapos na. "Sehun."

"Jun! Please Jun makinig ka muna..." malakas ang pag-iyak ni Sehun sa kabilang linya at parang nasasaktan lalo si Junmyeon na pakinggan siya. Bukod sa dinaramdam niya, nasasaktan siya lalo sa estado ng kasintahan niya dahil wala naman siyang ibang hiling mula noon kundi mapasaya ito. "Please... mahal kita..."

"Sehun ' wag ka nang umiyak, please..." bulong ni Junmyeon sa kabilang linya habang sumisinghot dahil sa labis na pag-iyak. "Tama na."

"Hindi mo naiintindihan, Jun... bumalik si Han pero tinataboy ko siya." Humihikbi parin si Sehun ngunit mas malinaw na ang paglalahad nito. "Pinipilit niyang bumalik sa dati pero mahal kita Jun... hindi kita ipagpapalit..." Nakikinig lang si Junmyeon at unti-unting lumilinaw ang lahat, at natigil siya sa pag-iyak. "Hinila niya ako at saktong dumating ka... hindi ko 'yon gusto, Jun, maniwala ka... ikaw lang ang sapat para sa akin."

"Nasaan na siya?"

"Jun, hindi ko alam at wala na akong planong alamin. Jun mahal na mahal kita. Ikaw ang pinaka-supportive, pinaka-maalaga, at pinaka-mabait na boyfriend at wala akong balak na mawala ka. Hindi ko sasayangin kung ano ang meron tayo. Mahal na mahal na mahal kita at hindi sapat ang salita para sabihing mahal kita."

"Mahal din naman kita e," sagot naman ni Junmyeon bago umiyak na namang muli. Pero ngayon, hindi dahil sa sobrang sakit, kundi dahil natapos na nga. Natapos na ang sakit. "Miss na kita."

Parang nahihibang si Sehun dahil kasabay ng pag iyak ay ngiting-ngiti siya, masaya dahil naintindihan ni Junmyeon kung ano man ang nangyari. "I'm sorry, Jun. Miss na miss na miss din kita. Pupunta ako diyan, please?"

Sumang ayon naman si Junmyeon at binilinan si Sehun na mag-ingat sa pagmomotor. Gustong gusto niyang bawiin lahat ng nasayang na oras na hindi sila nagkausap, lahat ng luha na dulot ng sumubok sa tatag nilang dalawa. Nag-aabang si Junmyeon sa labas ng apartment suot ang kaniyang pantulog; wala siyang pakialam ano man ang itsura niya ngayon--ang mahalaga ay makita niya na si Sehun para humingi rin ng tawad sa basta-bastang pag-iwan niya rito nang hindi nakikinig. Maya-maya pa ay nakita niya na at narinig ang motorsiklong kilalang-kilala niya kahit sa malayo.

Inalis ni Sehun ang helmet niya at agad na bumaba, bago siya sinalubong ng isang mahigpit na yakap mula kay Junmyeon. "Hun, sorry, hun."

"Jun, sorry din. I love you." Yinapos din niya nang mahigpit si Junmyeon at hinalikan ang tuktok ng ulo nito gaya ng nakagawian niya. "You shouldn't have seen us like that. Hindi ko siya napigilan."

Tumingala si Junmyeon at hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi ni Sehun. "Buburahin ko nalang." Sinunggaban niya ito ng halik, mariin at maya maya'y naging malumanay hanggang sa kapusin silang pareho ng hininga.

"Saksi ang mga tala, Jun. Mahal kita." At nagyakapan silang muli sa ilalim ng kumikislap-kislap na langit. "Gusto mo bang pumunta sa tulay?"

Tumango ang kasintahan niya. Mahaba pa ang gabi.

  


\+ + +

  


"Naaalala ko. At naaalala ko rin kung gaano ka kabaliw para isiping titigil akong mahalin ka." Nakatingin parin si Junmyeon sa mala-anghel na mukha ni Sehun, at sabay na ngumiti nang napakatamis. "Hindi ko inaasahang sa unang subok kong magmahal ay hahantong tayo dito."

Mahigpit ang pagkakahawak ni Sehun sa mga kamay ni Junmyeon, pinipigilang umiyak sa labis na tuwa. Sa wakas. Gaya ng ilog na pagkahaba-haba man ay tutuloy sa dagat, sa kasalan rin nauwi ang pagmamahalan nilang dalawa.

"Akala ko, gusto ko ang mapag-isa, Sehun. Pero dumating ka. At mula noon, ngayon, at hanggang sa abot ng makakaya natin, gusto kong mapag-isa nang kasama ka."

  


[wakas]

**Author's Note:**

> Maraming salamat sa mapagpasensyang mods! Ito ang unang sabak ko sa NaritoKami ficfest at ito rin ang unang Filipino fic na natapos ko para dito. Sa prompter, ito lang ang kinaya ko pasensya ka na! Sana nagustuhan niyong mga nagbasa! More power sa SeHo ♡


End file.
